Funny Signs (Original Series)
Funny Signs is a series of YouTube videos created by davemadson (dnm728part3). List of Episodes *1. Highway Punnery *2. Attack Of The Annoying Signs Revisited *3. On Our Way To Katima Mulilo *4. Hunchback Kids *5. Kids At Play (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 1) *6. Back Of The Edge Of The World (A.K.A. Kids Playing Near The Edge - Part 2) *7. Kids Don't Bounce *8. Journey To The Center Of The World *9. May Be Hazardous To Your Health *10. Special Offers *11. Road Scholar *12. Resistance Is Futile! *13. Apocalypse Wow! *14. Accidents Will Happen *15. Limbs Are Difficult To Replace *16. It's a Hard Road To Easy Street *17. Naked Light *18. Enjoy The Little Things *19. Mortal Wombat! (Heroes injured in previous episode, now, revived) *20. Get Lost! *21. Senior Animals And Junior Brains *22. Bath First, Ask Questions Later *23. Zoologically Improbable *24. Wildlife Is Not Food *25. Beat The Moose *26. Which Way Is West? *27. A Night At The Arousal Cafe *28. Nude Sunbathers Eating Waffles *29. A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To Christmas Town (Indisponible) *30. Between The Peaks *31. Abad Hotel Is Better Than None *32. A Necessary Inconvenience *33. The Curse Of The Unknown Meat *34. The Grass Is Smiling At You *35. Road Head *36. The Other Door *37. Mind The Gaps *38. Smashed Ice *39. Do Not Write On The Walls *40. Natural Selection *41. Annoying, Schmoying! *42. Cooks with Brains *43. Don't Take Photographs Around Here *44. This Place Matters *45. Behave or Go Home! *46. Deja Vu *47. Season's Beatings (Indisponible) *48. Do Not Feed Or Molest *49. Jackass Lane *50. No Striding *51. Hazardous and Obnoxious Conditions *52. Earth Boring *53. Beware Of Wall *54. Amurica *55. Raised Zebra Crossing *56. Runaround *57. Escalator Acting As Stairs *58. Free Cash *59. Ermahgerd Sherrs *60. Evening at Chez Monyou *61. Mysterious Forces Starring *Microsoft Sam *Microsoft Mike *Microsoft Mary *Microsoft Anna *L&H Michael *L&H Michelle *RoboSoft 1 as the sound of Sam barfing *RoboSoft 2 as The Devil *RoboSoft 3 as himself and the sound of Mike barfing *RoboSoft 4 as The Angel *RoboSoft 5 as the She-Devil *RoboSoft 6 as the sound of Mary barfing *Mike in Space as the voice of God *Mike in Stadium as Mike planted in the ground *Mary in Stadium as Mary planted in the ground *L&H American Male 1 (Peter) as Scotty *L&H American Male 2 (Sidney) as Jimmy *L&H American Male 3 (Eddie) as Hank *L&H American Male 4 (Douglas) as Guy *L&H American Male 7 (Melvin) as Officer Flanigan (in Runaround) *L&H American Male 8 (Alex) as Sidney (starting with Mysterious Forces) *L&H American Female 1 (Wanda) as Beulah *L&H American Female 2 (Julia) as Abby *Natural Microsoft Sam (echoed) as Microsoft Sam planted in the ground *Microsoft Anna (echoed) as Microsoft Anna planted in the ground *davemadson as Himself, and the voice of God (in Road Head) *davemadson (echoed) as Kris Kringle / Santa Claus and davemadson planted in the ground Assembled by: davemadson Made with Windows Movie Maker, Corel PaintShop Pro X3 or X4, Audacity, Speakonia, and Free Audio Editor. Credits music ("Dave's Boogie") composed by: davemadson (davemadson's videos only) Signs From *funnysign.com *stupidstreetsigns.com *funny-signs.com *funnysigns.net *signspotting.com *headlinehumor.com *freefunnypixs.com *signgenerator.org *atom.smasher.org *eightsolid.com *Yahoo! *MSN Category:Series Category:Speakonia Category:Series made by Davemadson